Yami's Diary
by birdie-and-the-reaper
Summary: Updated AU. Yami keeps a diary of things that happen when he was a king of Egypt, where he has to put up with braindead ministers and an evil vizier, who tries to steal his throne and his lover...... slash
1. In The Palace

Yami's Diary By Birdie  
  
A/N: Wow, this one totally random fic! Okay, it contains: Yami/Dark Magician and Kaiba/Blue Eyes White Dragon. Okay, I know, weird pairings. I wrote this for Reaper, and she told me to put this up. So here it is. It's AU, set in ancient Egypt. Enjoy! --Birdie  
  
*Day One*  
  
My Vizier is really getting on my nerves. He kept suggesting about my Death Tomb. I think he wants me dead as soon as possible. His advice is getting really irritating so I shouted: "FOR RA'S SAKE: I'M ONLY 16 YEARS OLD!!! I HAVE NO INTENTION OF DYING FOR ANOTHER 30 YEARS!!!"  
  
(A/N: I think Yami is 16, because that's about everyone else's age. His looks like he's 23, and sounds 23 in the English Dubbed, but I'm quite sure he's 16 or so)  
  
My Dark Magician came and put his hand on my shoulder, calming down. He really knows what to do with me! My vizier walked off. He seemed to have given up.for now.  
  
*Day Two*  
  
The queen of Persia, Maira Valentino, sent me a letter, informing me that unless I form a treaty with the Roman General Seto Kaibarus, she is going to attack Egypt. What a fiery woman! Suddenly, vizier (who seemed to be everywhere nowadays) gave me a was tablet saying that Kaibarus is coming to Cairo tomorrow whether I like it or not!! I nearly fell off my chair and broke my arm. But to my vizier's unhidden disappointment, I didn't.  
  
Kaibarus coming to Cairo, this is major news!  
  
*Day Three*  
  
General Kaibarus came, riding his Blue Eyes White Dragon. He looked really cool, and he certainly acted really cool. I greeted him at the front of the palace. Eyeing him up at down, I nearly fell over in a swoon. That arse can't be real.  
  
"Pharaoh.?"  
  
I snapped out of my drooling trance. "I have many names," I said, smirking slightly. "But you can call me Yami."  
  
He nodded and we sat down in my beautiful garden and talked. We discussed looks of things over wine and honeyed bread. Dark (a/n: dark magician) came and sat by my side.  
  
I picked a flower from a pot and put it into Dark's hair. "Are you saying to me," I said. "That you want to duel me? And the winner gets the loser's kingdom?"  
  
"Yes." Kaibarus told me. "Do you accept my invitation?"  
  
I laughed out loud. "Sorry, but giving away Egypt is something I can never do. Neither me nor Dark would do that."  
  
Karibarus looked at me with utter disgust.  
  
"You rule Egypt with a DUEL MONSTER?!" he exploded.  
  
I nodded, blinking with confusion. "Yes, Dark is my minister, my bodyguard and my err.friend."  
  
Dark looked at me as I missed something, but said nothing.  
  
Kaibarus shook his head in disbelief. "You can't be serious, having a relationship with a duel monster."  
  
I felt angry. "Dark is my partner and I love him! Besides, you go around screwing that Blue Eyes White Dragon of yours! At least *I* stick with humans!!!"  
  
Kaibarus spluttered. "How.how did you know about me and Blue.?!" He didn't wait for my answer. "This is so stupid, I'm going. Goodbye, Yami!"  
  
Then he left. He got on his dragon and flew away. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that I didn't know if his arse was real or not.  
  
Dark gave me a hug in comfort.  
  
Vizier came running in. "How did it go?"  
  
"Not good," I answered. "We had a little disagreement on err.PERSONAL INTERESTS."  
  
Then I walked off to the bedroom, my arms around Dark's waist.  
  
*Day Four*  
  
I tried to get up but Dark pushed me down again, kissing me. I forced myself to pull away from those soft, warm lips.  
  
"No," I said hoarsely. "I must go. Duty as Pharaoh calls."  
  
Dark pouted, but he let me get dressed.  
  
I had my hand on the door, ready of leave. I turned back and watched Dark staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Dark."  
  
He turned to me.  
  
"Don't be so sulky. You know I'd rather be with you more than anything."  
  
He smiled and I walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
It's moments like these that I'd really like to be in bed with Dark. Meetings are so tedious.  
  
Apparently, Maira has sent a troupe of soldiers to attack Egypt. My ministers started debating over which duel monsters to use for the war. I rubbed my temple and told them to shut up.  
  
"Look, can't we just use front line soldiers and use the monsters for backup?"  
  
There was silence, then:  
  
"WOW!!!! That's a BRILLIANT IDEA!!!! We never thought of it THAT way!!!"  
  
I banged my head on the table. I have GOT to STOP hiring MORONS.  
  
*Day Five*  
  
News have been around about a thief called Bakura, who seemed to be robbing graves. I'm not a big fan of tombs, especially those big rich ones. But what he's doing his wrong, and needs to be taught a lesson.  
  
I stayed up very late in finishing my puzzle. It's a project I've worked on for years. I will put all my wisdom in it, and my powers. Just in case I cannot beat this Bakura. People say he's very powerful. I can only hope for the best. I could always pin up "Wanted" posters to help me, but I rather not get everyone too involved. Enough of people are hurt because of him. He must be stopped.  
  
*Day Six*  
  
I'm leaving today, thus concluding the diary for now. I left Dark in charge. He is very wise, besides, I can't trust my brain-dead ministers. Dark also has my puzzle, and he will break it up and hide it if I don't come back. That way no one can get my power that way.  
  
Dark cried today because he was scared that would never come back. I held him in my arms until he sniffed up his last tear and kissed me.  
  
"I love you." I told him.  
  
He nodded, his eyes saying: "I love you too, Yami." He smiled his special smile for me and bid me farewell.  
  
Goodbye, Dark. I hope this is not the end for us.  
  
The End?  
  
I don't know if I should do another chapter. Would you, kind reader, like that? Please review, I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
--Birdie 


	2. On The Road from Cairo to Valley of the ...

Is it 17th July when this is on the Net? If it is, then it's my birthday! Happy birthday to me! I'm planning on finishing the current chapters on all my chapter fics, so all those reading "The Lady of the Rain", I've added a new chapter! Wow, it's my birthday! Heeheehee! Enjoy this fic, okay?  
  
Yami's Diary Two  
  
By Birdie  
  
Disclaimer: I wished I owned Bakura, or Yami, but I don't. I don't own anything. Summary: Yami goes in search of Bakura.  
  
*Day One*  
  
Hello, have decided to keep a memoir on my road to find Bakura. Just in case I die of dehydration. Just in case I get assassinated by my vizier. Just in case I trip over a rat and get poked to death by cactuses. Then you'll know where to find my remains.  
  
I hope Dark is alright. If my vizier lays his dirty hands on my lover, I'll rip his guts out and feed it to Kaibarus' Blue Eyed White Dragon (I'm implying to my vizier, not Dark).  
  
No traces of Bakura. Well, he'll be easy to find. I'll just have to look for a shock of platinum blonde hair and that'll be him. Not a lot of people in Egypt have platinum blonde hair. I wonder how Bakura got blonde hair. Malnutrition.?  
  
The weather is too hot, and my skin in peeling. Damn, I wish sun-lotion was invented.  
  
.what am I writing.? Sun-lotion.?  
  
*Day Two*  
  
Have travelled miles in search of Bakura.  
  
.and found I was walking in circles in a unexpectedly large market.  
  
No sign of Bakura, though a lot of people have blonde hair now.  
  
Blonde hair is very hard to get, if you're not born naturally with it. I should know: my fringe is blonde and DAMN, it takes ages to bleach it.  
  
Anyway, back to the journey.  
  
I went around asking for "Bakura". All the information I've heard I already know. Damn.  
  
When it was about lunch-time, I sat by a well and thought.  
  
"Hmmm." I muttered. "If I was a tomb robber, where would I be heading to?"  
  
"Valley of the Kings, baka!" cried a little boy.  
  
I turned, a little boy with big brown eyes and a shock of golden hair looked up at me.  
  
"Thanks, little boy!" I said. I patted him on the head.  
  
He opened his mouth and bit me.  
  
"ARGH!!!" I screamed. "You brat! What's wrong, haven't got your rabies shot yet?!"  
  
He growled and ran away on all fours like a dog.  
  
I rubbed my hands to soothe the pain. At moments like these, I'm really glad I'm gay. It means I don't have to get a woman pregnant and have children like HIM.  
  
*Day Three*  
  
Ahh.am on a boat, as it's the best way to travel in Egypt. Am down the Nile to the Valley of the Kings. Vizier use ramble on about that place, saying about my death-tomb there. And he's always saying that I should go there and pick my spot. He'll probably strangle me there and bury me in the sand.  
  
Well, he's not here, so I'm safe.  
  
Well.not entirely.  
  
There's this guy, and he's an utter psychopath. He's got blonde hair, and big, pretty eyes. He's actually really sexy, but totally strange.  
  
We sat on the boat and suddenly:  
  
"What do you think of gold?" he chirps.  
  
"Gold?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah!" he said. "What do you think of gold?"  
  
I thought for a minute. "It's shiny.?"  
  
He grinned. "That's all?"  
  
I looked at the gold bangle on my wrist. "It's heavy." I muttered, lifting my wrist.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
He stared at me. "You don't think gold is sexy?"  
  
I blinked. "Sexy? Gold?"  
  
"Yeah!" he was still grinning. Wow, he's serious. "Don't you think it's sexy and arousing?"  
  
I stopped him. "You're talking about the metal, right?"  
  
He nodded his head, his pale hair bouncing. "Yep! I think gold is really kinky!"  
  
I stared at him. "You FREAK!!!"  
  
*Day Four*  
  
Oh jeez.what a day.  
  
The gold guy came over early in the morning. "So." he said, his arm around his girlfriend. "Why are you going to the Valley of the Kings?"  
  
"I'm looking for a guy called Bakura." I told him.  
  
His girlfriend looked at him. She had light brown hair up to her shoulder. She wore little fake wings on her back, and was dressed in cotton robes. His girlfriend was.the Change of Hearts Duel Monster.  
  
"Bakura?" the guy said, turning to his girlfriend. "I've never heard of him, have you?"  
  
The girl said nothing, then again, she couldn't have.  
  
How useless.  
  
~*~  
  
I was sitting on the deck, enjoying the shade. Suddenly, some girl came up to me and sat beside me. And guess who was with her?  
  
IT WAS THAT RABIED BOY!!!  
  
He growled at me. I gulped. The girl turned to me. "Are you okay, sir?"  
  
I had an urge to say: "By the order of the Pharaoh, give that boy his rabies shot!!!" but I didn't.  
  
"Don't be scared by my son!" the girl beamed. "He's perfectly harmless!"  
  
The boy grinned at me, showing his butcher-sharp teeth. His smile was totally vicious.  
  
"See?" said the girl, her blue eyes beaming at me. "Isn't he cute? You wanna pat him?"  
  
"No thank you." I muttered.  
  
"Oh, he won't hurt you at all!"  
  
My hand was quivering. I laid it on his head.  
  
He leaned up and bit me. I gave a yelp and cursed.  
  
His mother smiled. "See? He likes you!"  
  
It took all the will in me not to slap her in the face. I hate children.  
  
*Day Five*  
  
Ah~! I'm finally at the Valley of the Kings!  
  
"I'm going to the pyramids!" the guy said excitedly. His girlfriend seemed to have disappeared.  
  
I wish he didn't have the same destination as me.  
  
"Come on!" he grabbed my wrists and made me run all the way through the desert.  
  
We stopped at the pyramids. It was huge, and it shone so brightly it hurts the eyes. It was a silvery colour, the colour Dark likes. I wished he was here to see this wonder with me. Now that I think on it, I wouldn't mind having one of these when I die. It would be rather grand.  
  
The guy looked at it in awe. I looked at it too.  
  
"Wow." we said in unison.  
  
He turned to me. "Hey, let's go inside!"  
  
I stared though the hole in the pyramid wall. "What if it's cursed or something?"  
  
"Oh, it won't be!" He went behind was and pushed me in.  
  
~*~  
  
When I woke up, I was in a cage. There was dripping water and moss everywhere. I rubbed my eyes, which was still getting use to the dimly-lit room. I turned my head to the right.  
  
A skeleton looked back at me.  
  
"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!"  
  
"Shhh!" the guy said. Hey! He was on the other side of the cage!  
  
"Hey!" I hissed. "Why am I locked in the cage!?"  
  
"To stop you from getting to me!" he said.  
  
I blinked. "Why would I wanna get you?" it suddenly hit me. "You're Bakura, aren't you?!"  
  
He laughed. It was cold and evil and sent shivers down my spine.  
  
"Yes, Pharaoh, I am the infamous Bakura!" he grabbed my face. "And you're the only who knows. I'll have to get rid of you."  
  
He hit me over the head, and I spiralled into darkness.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
I didn't really like this chapter compared with the last chapter.  
  
If you want a new chapter, you MUST review. If I don't get more than 2 reviews per chapter (and that's two different people), I won't add a new chapter. So if you like what you see, you gotta review, okay? You probably won't like it though. Never mind.  
  
--Birdie  
  
REVIEWS!!!  
  
For.  
  
Random Freak: What the heck is a "freshie"?! and more importantly, how old are they?  
  
Roobes: "Yami is a GUY. He is GAY. I thought I told you NOT to review a story in when you have no idea of the plot and characters. Sorry, but it's a lot easier for the author AND you yourself. Here's the chapter you've been nagging me about. 


	3. Aha, escape!

****

Yami's Diary 

Chapter 3 

By Birdie 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their original artist, or whichever company that brought them from the original artist. Don't sue.

****

*Day 5* 

Hello, it's me, Yami. I'm continuing to write my diary, just in case I'm to be freed from my damned cage. Yes, that Bakura has outsmarted me and locked me up in a cage made out of reed. Locking the Pharaoh up is a crime worth death; I shall remind him.

When I am free, that is.

If I am going to be freed. 

Damn it! Let me out! I feel like a cricket in this cage!!!!

Even worse, I have to share this cage with a skeleton that has not finished moulding yet. Yuck. It's fluids drip everywhere, and the smell is completely unavoidable; it gets into your clothes and everywhere. Absolutely disgusting. I don't know how Bakura can stand it. 

Bakura lives in this room inside a tomb at Valley of the Kings. It is wet, smelly and very cramp. Well, it is only cramped because of all the gold objects he has. That tomb-robber has stolen a LOT of gold (no surprises *there*, seeing he has a gold fetish. See chapter 2 for details. Bakura is very strange). There is so many gold objects that if you move even the slightest, something sharp will poke you. How convenient. 

As I look around in my cage, I realised it is pitch black. Bakura is sleeping at the moment, so he had shut his lamp. It is so very dark. 

__

Dark...... 

I couldn't help but sigh. Dark, or Dark Magician is my boyfriend. No, cross that out. Dark is my *soulmate*. He is everything to me, and if anything happens to him, they will face my wrath!!! 

.........of course, I can't wrath anyone right now, as I am stuck in a reed cage. BUT WHEN I'M OUT!!! BE PREPARE TO BE--

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" 

What the heck was that?! Oh, it's okay. It's only Bakura, he laughs in sleep. He also says things like "give me the One Ring...." and "Mmmmmmmm....gold...." and "my precioussssss...." while he dreams. I don't understand it, but it's best not to understand Bakura. 

Good Ra, I can't believe how cold it is. It must be cold enough to chill wine! Why in my days, we had the boiling hot sun that felt like it was going to cook us any moment! Now look at the temperature nowadays! And in *my* days, we never shut ourselves in a room with no windows or doors!! That was my days for you!!! 

Wait, it still *is* my days......ah crap. 

I can't believe it. I get shut in a reed cage for a day, and I start talking like my vizier. Good Ra, that's scary. 

****

*Day 6* 

It is morning, and Bakura has gone to steal more things. Today, I implored him to keep the lamp on. Okay, I *begged* him. But it's not very nice seeing the Pharaoh beg a tomb-robbed, so I didn't write that. Wait, already did. Okay, I'll just cross that out. 

There we go, nice and perfect. 

Have to admit, it's very tranquil without Bakura...when he's around, he prances around the room declaring how smart he is. He then shoves all his gold objects in a corner, and jumps on top, and makes a gold angel (like snow angel, but with gold). When he's truly bored, he sits and does his hair. He lives a simple life, but at least there's a lot of things he can do, and the activities are fun. 

*My Life* on the other hand, couldn't be more boring. My vizier chases me around the palace 24/7, asking me when I'm going to die so he can build my death tomb. Then you can take over my kingdom, you mean? My vizier is evil and spoilt. My father, the Pharaoh before me, let him do everything he wanted and rule over him. Now vizier thinks he can do that to me. Yeah right, FAT CHANCE. 

I swear, the only keeping thing keeping me from getting away from it all (running away, killing vizier, committing suicide. You name it, I've planned it. But no action. Yet) is the thought of Dark. What would he do without me? Dark cannot leave the palace, because it was where he err...appeared (Duel Monsters are not born, nor are they made. They just appear), and he cannot leave the place in which he was assigned to guard. A Duel monster is sent into this world with a mission: to guard a place or a person. Dark has to protect the palace. 

Hope nothing bad has happened to Dark. There IS a chance of something hurting him (why am I think about my vizier as I'm writing this...? *suspicious look*), or maybe Maira has attacked. Maira is the Queen of Persia, and she wants to attack Cairo, and maybe Egypt as a whole. I can't leave my brain-dead ministers in charge, because they're either be too scared, too inexperienced or too stupid to do anything. 

I can't leave Dark in charge either. I can't bare to think what will happen if he's hurt (VAZIER!!! *more suspicious looks*). 

Right, that does it, I'm going back to Cairo to get all this sorted. 

......but first, I need a Master Plan to get out of this cage...... 

****

*Day Seven*

Ha! I have a master plan! I'm so smart! No one will ever think of anything so smart in a million years before one after my existence! Seriously, why didn't I thought of this sooner? It was like, THERE IN FRONT OF MY EYES AND I DIDN'T SEE IT!! Why was I so stupid? Well, I'm smarter now. Maybe the smartest in the entire tomb. The entire city. The entire COUNTRY. 

Okay, enough boasting, let me tell you about it.

The plan is (seriously, it rocks), well, basically, Bakura has a girlfriend, the Change of Heart card, right? Well, I thought (go me!), that if I could get her to change Bakura, well, _less evil_, so he does what I say, then he'll let me go.

Smart, isn't it? ^_^V

Now, to put it to action......

****

*Day Eight*

__

Success! I am the greatest genius in the whole entire world!!! I have Bakura _under the thumb_, LITERALLY.

Basically, I persuaded Bakura to get Change of Hearts to keep me company. First, he refused, but when I used the "a spoonful of sugar, a cup of honey and the barrel of whining" trick, he agreed if it shut me up.

With Change of Heart in my power, it was easy.

As soon as Bakura closed the door, I leaned in to her. "Hey," I said. "You like him, no?"

At first, she ignored me. 

So, I tried again. "You want him, don't you? You want him in your power, under you control. You want him doing what you say."

She perked up a little, flipping her hair backwards. I smiled, knowing she was at least listening to me. "It can be easily achieved, you know?" I told her.

__

How? She seemed to say.

"Give him a change of heart!" I told her, softly, slowly.

She was shocked, her mouth and eyes widened. _No! Master Bakura said I was never to use that on him!_ she cried out silently.

"That's because he's never tried it!" I continued. "Once he's tried it, he won't say no. Ever again."

She looked uncertain. Poor Change of Heart had no idea what to do.

Then, I used the same quote I used to get Dark into bed. "You know," I muttered, half to her, half to an imaginary crowd. "It wouldn't really matter if you did it, because if you get into trouble, I'll get the blame."

That did it. For Dark, he realised he could sleep with me without getting strange looks. For Change, she knew that Master Bakura could not blame her for making him a complete and utter idiot.

So, she went along and did it.

It worked like a _dream_.

"Bakura!" I called from this awful cage. "Get me out!!"

He nodded, smiling in an unevil way. "Yes, Yami!" he beams, letting me down. I finally got out and stretched my legs. I plan to get out my the cover of nightfall, with Bakura and Change. I need Bakura to fulfil my mission...and Change of Hearts can just tag along.

Suddenly, I could see those two making out behind me. 

"HEY! REMEMBER YOU'RE IN PULIC, OKAY?!"

****

*Day Nine*

Something's backfired in my plan: instead of getting Bakura to listen to me, I have to drag him and Change through the desert to get to the Nile, where we catch the boat. He only listens to Change.

AND TALK ABOUT TEENAGE HORMONES!! ALL THOSE TWO WANT TO DO IS SCREW LIKE BUNNIES!!! I had to stop them every 10 minutes to stop them making out, and ever 5 minutes to stop that dodgy look in their eyes.

In the middle of the desert, there was this man who looked like a girl. He had a key. He said he could see into people's minds. If you pay him a penny, he can go into your mind and dig something out.

I paid him two pennies: one for me, one for Bakura.

I was first. He took the key and shoved it into my head. We closed our eyes and concentrated one our energy.

"What do you see?" I asked him.

He hesitated. "I see lots of doors," he replied. "And it rooms. Most of them are filled with books, other ones are filled with puzzle pieces. I see you are a man who likes logic and knowledge." He stopped. "I see also...The Dark Magician in your mind. He stands in a room, all to himself. And he smiles at you."

"Dark will always be with me." I whispered dreamily.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Of course. He's my soul-mate."

He smiled, taking the key out. Then he inserted it into Bakura's head. They both closed their eyes. The man frowned as if he was seeing something disturbing.

"What is in his head?!" I asked, excited.

There was a pause. Then, "I see...hair gel."

I blinked. "Oh." A paused. "What does that mean then?"

"I have no idea..." he took the key out. "And frankly, I rather not know."

He bid me a happy life, and rushed off in the other direction as fast as he could.

****

*Day Ten*

I can't wait to get Bakura out of my sights. And Change. I'm on the boat from Valley of the Kings to Cairo, and there are always strange noises coming out of those two's rooms. And it's completely unavoidable, no matter where you go. -_-;;

Yes...very weird noises... can't explain them, though. But it's disturbing, and I know it's from them.

****

*Day Thirteen*

The trip took longer than I thought, because we were attacked by hippopotamuses, who kept on "head-butting" the boat. It rocked us and nearly overturned us.

"What the hell is happening?!" I shouted, annoyed. "What are those hippos doing?!"

Bakura crawled out of his room, realising something was thumping the bed more than he did. He went to the side and looked down.

"Ah, Yami..."

"What?"

"They're trying to hump this boat." He said simply.

What has happened to this world?! Has everyone gone sex-obsessed!?

~*~

Back in Cairo, and something's changed. There are guards running around, looking for something. I didn't remember ordering guards around the town, or has Maira attacked so soon?

I walked up to them. "What are you looking for?" I asked them.

They saw me, and instantly grabbed me by the arms. "Pharaoh, you're under arrest!!"

I stared at them. "WHAT?! You can't arrest me!! I'm the pharaoh, for Ra's sake!!!!"

But they didn't listen, and they dragged me all the way to the palace.

They carried me to the Great Hall, and I saw my vizier was sitting on my throne!! He had my crown on!! And by his side was my Dark Magician!!!

Dark...oh good Ra, is that a black eye? I stared at him, transfixed. And his lips, they seem swollen and bitten. There were bruises on his neck, and he looked so pale he was almost a shade of green.

"What?" my vizier asked, unchanged. He grabbed Dark and kissed him full on the mouth. My heart stopped. I could see Dark's eyes filled with tears, and he seemed to be in pain or distress. I was expecting him to pull away and slap my vizier.

But to my horror, he didn't. He kissed back.

****

To Be Continued...


	4. My Life As A Fanbearer

****

Yami's Diary 

Chapter Four

By anonymous-birdie

A/N: this will be a rather long chapter. Sorry if I took so long to update, but I have coursework and I don't really like writing Yami's Diary. And the length will make up for everything. I know what will happen next and stuff, but I'm just too lazy to write. AND, I have not seen Yu-gi-oh for SO long, that I haven't even set eyes on Marik and Isis yet. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh! Characters. I don't even own a single YGO comic (though I saw the set in China, but I didn't get it 'cos I thought it was way too long. It was REALLY BAD PRINT too).

****

*Day One*

Yes, I know, it should be day fourteen, but it is day one of my life as a FANBEARER. This is INJUSTICE, for Ra's Sake! I'm PHARAOH!! Well, I WAS. Now, I'm just a servant with a 30kg pole covered in feathers. Man, this sucks. 

Damn vizier. Doesn't he know that a pharaoh is a GOD on Earth?! Yet Egypt's GOD is treated like a RAT, kicked about and made keep the sun off the traitor's ugly, pimply back.

AND, he doesn't know how to run the country properly. Doesn't he know that you use the RED pen to agree and the BLUE pen to say no?! By the end of this week, this place will be in an uproar.

We were suppose to go to Abydos today, to check some of the people and see if their alright, but vizier is so damn lazy. He hardly ever leaves the palace and when he does, it's only to go 4 feet out of the garden and yell at the slaves working at the bottom. Bastard.

I wonder what's happening in Abydos. The people there are so nice, it's my favourite city, other than Cairo, of course. You gotta love the capital best.

Vizier is so mean (well, I knew that, I but I only thought he was mean to me because I was the pharaoh and all). A craftsman with pale yellow hair lives in the servants quarters with us, he makes the most wonderful jewellery. But of course, vizier is never satisfied. When the craftsman brought the new chair in, vizier hit him over the head. It was completely and uttering shocking: that craftsman couldn't be older than me, and his work was definitely good enough for a pharaoh. 

I yelled at vizier to stop, so hit me over the head too. 

Damn me and my mouth.

I saw Dark today: he seems a little better than before. Still pale, but there is more colour in him than before. I hope vizier is feeding him well. He saw me and turned the other way, so I couldn't see him for too long. I really hope he's alright... ha, bloody likely. I'll have to get him back.

***Day Two***

ARGHH!! I'M IN DEEP SHIT!!! Well, I finally dragged vizier to Giza, which was not too far away. He really needed to check out the provinces and sort out some problems. I thought it was a good thing: BIG MISTAKE. 

I often visit Giza, that place use to have a lot of tomb robbers and thieves. People there know my face, and that turned out to be the major flaw.

Vizier walked around asking people if there was anything wrong, and they said the usual: "Ah me, I wish I was richer/ I wish I had more children/ I wish I can get laid, etc." everything seemed fine. Bakura has not been seen near the pyramids (very good), and things were going very well until:

"Mother! Isn't that the pharaoh?"

I turned, and saw a little boy with brown hair gelled into a horn. His mother had light brown hair and was very calm looking. She looked me in the face and blinked.

"Yes! You're right! Why is the pharaoh being the fan-bearer?"

I gulped, trying to hide myself behind a fan. Vizier glared at me and growled. "This is not the pharaoh!" he yelled to the crowd. "I'M the pharaoh!"

"No you're not!" another person in the crowd called back. "The boy behind the feathers is the true God on earth! You're an impostor!"

That was the last stroke. Vizier sent the guards to that man and a riot started. We left in the mist of the battle and went back to Cairo, where I was severely whipped. 

Damn me and my looks.

***Day Three***

What a strange day! The craftsman came to me today, and offered me some food. He said his name was Marik, and he and his sister Isis are workers at the palace. Isis is a servant, working in the pharaoh's quarters (hey, someone has to do that job). They know I'm the real pharaoh, and that my position was taken away from me. They plan to get it back, with my help, because the new pharaoh is just plain awful... not to mention dirty.

Talk about conspiracy theory. 

Isis said that Dark misses me a lot. She said he wouldn't let her wash my old clothes in case the scent went away, she also said he liked to hold my tunic and smell them as a reminder of me.

I felt like crying when she said that. 

Don't worry Dark, I'll get you back, no matter what it takes......

AND BAKURA IS BACK!!! I was slouching around, waving my fan around randomly (arms aching, but I can really feel those muscles!) over vizier's head when suddenly, two guards brought over a boy with a shock of platinum blonde hair. He looked at me and smiled.

"BAKURA!!" I screamed, so shocked I dropped my fan right over vizier's skull. I had to leg it pretty fast not to get hit again.

Apparently, in the riot at Giza, the guards found Bakura lurking around, selling items he stole from the pyramids. They imprisoned him for a few hours before bringing him here, as a servant for the new pharaoh. 

But the weirdest thing was: Marik knows Bakura. Bakura was assigned as Chief Palace Guard (since he knows how robbers react), and he saw Marik walking down the garden to his shed.

"Hey! Marik! Long time no see!"

Marik turned and waved. "Hello Bakura! Still robbing tombs, eh?"

"Yeah, I got caught this time, but I'll be still at it!"

The darker blonde boy laughed. "I'd join you, but I'm busy making things!"

It turns out our innocent Marik was once a tomb robber too, but left the job when he got caught and was confined to be a craftsman apprentice. Oh good Ra......

****

*Day Four*

Not a lot of things happening today, as vizier chose not to leave the shade of the palace, so less work for me! I wandering aimless around the palace, chewing on a piece of stolen cheese when I heard snippets of the conversation inside:

"I heard rumours that General Kaibaus is coming here tomorrow!"

I was so shocked the piece of cheese nearly fell straight out of my mouth.

"TOMORROW? To Cairo? Why haven't I heard this before?!"

"He just planned this today! It's very fast to travel by the means of a Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"But why would he want to come to Cairo?"

"I don't know, but something about 'settling old scores with the pharaoh over personal interests'..."

__

Eek! 

"But **I'M** pharaoh!!"

"Yes, I know sir... I meant the pharaoh before you......"

"Well I simply won't allow Kaibarus coming!"

"Too late, your grandness! He's also here on business about Maira Valentino's attack, which would be held in a month's time."

"Oh good Ra......."

__

Oh good Ra too, I thought as a ran away as fast as I could. I wondered what Kaibarus was to do, when he came to Cairo and finding out the pharaoh has been replaced. It would certainly shock him. Well, we shall see tomorrow. I wonder if he'd bring the subject of Dark up...

I told that to Isis, and she sniggered. I don't get the way girls' minds work......

****

*Day Five*

Kaibarus has arrived in Cairo and his shock was bigger than I've ever imagined!!

Storming into the palace in full armour gear, he charged up and shouted "PHARAOH!! I HAVE COME TO TALK TO YOU!!!"

And to his utter horror, my vizier stepped out of the palace, followed by Dark! He had a utterly mortified look, as I eyed him though the bushes.

"Holy Caesar's ghost, Yami! You're prematurely ageing!!" he cried, grabbing my vizier and shaking him, as if shaking off a mask.

I paled in anger. _KAIBARUS THOUGHT I WAS MY VIZIER!!!_

I stepped out of the bushes, ready to launch at his neck. But vizier stopped me. "Ah, there you are, fan-bearer!" he sneered. "Where were you, you lazy boy! I'm getting sun-burnt here! Hurry up and do what you're paid for!!!"

"Yes sir..." I muttered, grabbing the fan at my side and waving it above his head.

Kaibarus stared at me, his mouth wide open. He stared back at vizier with the same look of: O_O;; . "Yami, why are you a fan-bearer? I thought you were the pharaoh!"

"I WAS the pharaoh..." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"And now I am!" the vizier said proudly. I could have hit him over the head with my pole.

"B-but what about Cairo—and Dark Magician!" Kaibarus pointed to my ex-lover. Dark looked a little guilty, but said nothing.

"He's mine now." Vizier said, grabbing Dark and kissing him hard. 

Kaibarus paled as I turned a deep shade of red.

"Holy Caesar's ghost..." the Roman general whispered.

"I know..." I whispered back in deep anger and jealousy.

Dark broke the kiss fast, before darting away and running back into the palace. I had a sudden urge to run after him, to tell him it would be alright, but I couldn't.

Kaibarus coughed a little, as if about to change the subject. "Well, let's go inside and discuss Maira's attack, shall we?"

****

*Day Eight*

Kaibarus has spent three days at the palace, talking to vizier and bargaining. He said he would help us in the battle against Persia's queen... if we give him half of Egypt. Obviously, we said no.

The bargain moved on to material things. He said "Forty slaves and thirty camels", we said: "TWENTY slaves and FIFTEEN camels." You know, bartering. This went on for the _entire_ three whole days.

The deal was in the end settled by: one slave, 10 camels and 5 deal monsters.

And guess who that slave was? Me.

Should have guessed.

Kaibarus picked me out of thousands of slaves around the country. I didn't understand it, what was so special about me?

We leave tonight, at sundown. Kaibarus will take the camels and duel monsters via the desert, lead by some minions he took with him, while he and I will fly straight to Rome on the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

I will leave soon. Have packed, though there is nothing that I truly own, after all my possessions got taken away. Isis gave me some bread and some wine for the journey. I will miss her and Marik, though I'm quite sure I will not miss Bakura, as **_he_** was the one who got me in this mess in the first place....

Just before I left to see Kaibarus, someone came into my room. It was Dark. I didn't know how to react to him. We just stared at each other in silence for a little while.

"Hello Dark." I said weakly.

He nodded, as a sort of greeting. Then from behind him, he took out my millennium puzzle, which he must have kept safe. I looked at it in wonder, a little unsure of what to do with it. 

"Yami! Hurry up!" it was Kaibarus calling me. 

"Coming!!" I called back. I took the puzzle from his hands and hung it around my neck. Then I looked back at Dark and smiled. "Bye Dark!" I whispered.

He looked at me a little confused. I laughed, before spontaneously pecking him on the mouth. I pulled back, a little shocked, wondering what I was doing. There was another rather uncomfortable silence.

"YAMI!!! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE **NOW**!!!"

I sighed, and left Dark in my room without another glance. I hope this is not the last time I see him......

****

*Day Nine*

I am in Kaibarus' tent, trying to hide from the sandstorm. We were crossing the desert to get to the sea when a gigantic sandstorm hit us. It was by a duel monster. But because it was so dark, we couldn't see a thing and had to stop for the night. The minions walking through the desert caught up with us and we pitched up the tents. After drawing sticks, it was declared I was to sleep to Kaibarus in his tent.

I rather sleep with the camels. 

He watched me write my dairy for a while, lying on his back under some fur. It felt a little uncomfortable, a little embarrassing, but not too much. At least he didn't try to start conversation.

__

Spoke too soon......

"Do you know why I chose you, Yami?" the Roman soldier suddenly asked.

"No, I don't," I told him. "Why?"

"I need you to help me fight against Maira," he told me, sitting up so he was next to me. "Maira and I had a bet: whoever wins the fight against each other in the battle of Cairo, can destroy the other person's civilisation."

"That's a stupid bet." I sneered.

He shrugged. "There's also another reason I chose you." He said suddenly.

"Oh? What's that reason then?"

"You can get Dark Magician back if you're with me."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Think about it Yami!" he cried, suddenly all excited. "If you're with me, we can take on Cairo _together_ and defeat your vizier, and I'll win against Miara."

"Sound's like a cunning plan..." I told him slowly. "I may just go along with it."

He stopped, his eyes drooping as if he was sleepy. "I don't get it, Yami..." he whispered.

"Don't get what?"

"Why... why you're so in love with Dark Magician..."  
  
"He's my soul mate." I told him simply.

"I know, I know. But... he's tainted. He's youe vizier's property now."

I did not know where this conversation was leading to, but I didn't like the direction we were heading.

"Yesssss....so?" I asked.

"Don't you want... someone else? Someone, better?"

I shook my head slowly, very slowly.

Suddenly, Kaibarus leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I didn't know how to react, so I pulled back and punched him in the face.

Kaibarus rolled onto the floor, his nose bleeding. I sat there on the furs in shock, not knowing what to do next. I felt a little angry, but more horrified that Kaibarus tried to make a move on me. I thought he was into bestiality......

"Why did you do that....?" he asked, a little stupidly.

"I love Dark," I told him, a sharp edge to my voice. "No matter how tainted he is, I will still love him. And I will not choose another until I am sure he has stopped loving me back."

The general smiled and wiped away the blood. Man, I hit him really hard......

"I admire your loyalty, Yami," he told me. "It will serve you well in the future." With that, he crawled under the furs and went to sleep. "Go to sleep too," he added.

I nodded, crawling in as well but keeping as far away as possible. But it was a long time before I fell asleep. And when I did, nightmares plagued my mind about Dark leaving me.

I wonder how my loyalty will prove useful in the future?

****

To Be Continued...

REVIEWS!!

****

Lonely N Fading: ummm... sorry, but you have me and "Reaper" mixed up. "Birdie" wrote this, not the person who wrote "Fate Allowed" and "Return Forbidden". We're two different people. But Reaper does like Yu-gi-oh, and she wrote "Pointless", which is a Y-G-O fic. Maybe you'd like to read that? I like Yu-gi-oh too, but I don't adore it (sorry). Nooo! Don't flame me!!! Yes, I know this fic is freaky...that's probably the genre.

****

Hay-chan, anime fan: sorry about the long wait, but I'm rather having trouble writing this. If you can give me some ideas about what might happen next, that would be great! Thanks for reviewing!!


End file.
